Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-arylamidine-substituted trifluoroethyl sulfide derivatives, to their use as acaricides and insecticides for controlling animal pests and to processes and intermediates for their preparation.
Description of Related Art
Various substituted N-arylamidines and their insecticidal and acaricidal action have already been described in the literature in WO 2007/131680.
On application, the active compounds already known from the publications mentioned above have disadvantages, be it that they may have no or else only insufficient insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity against animal pests, in particular at relatively low application rates.